


Song of the Cosmos

by 2Nienna2



Category: A Wrinkle in Time - Madeleine L’engle, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Back to Middle-Earth Month, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Nienna2/pseuds/2Nienna2
Summary: Three Maiar of Varda are sent to the universe of A Wrinkle in Time, where they will eventually become Mrs. Whatsit, Mrs. Who and Mrs. Which.For B2MeM 2019





	Song of the Cosmos

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts, Cards, and Numbers: B14; crossover with (one of) your favorite books (Crossover 1—unclaimed), B12; cosmos (Deep Thoughts), N39; Personification (Poetic Language), G50; Unmapped territory (Story Elements) O66; The sun went down beyond the sea (Blind Guardian Lyrics) B9; Thunder (Story Elements)

“There are other worlds, you know, in which even Varda cannot hear you, nor does Manwë know what shall befall. It is said that only Eru himself knows of the fates of the other worlds and those that dwell therein, and for the order of the cosmos to be upheld, they must be kept tidy, and separate. But sometimes it is necessary, for reasons none of us can foresee, to set our brave souls into the complete unknown of another universe, to accomplish some necessity’s in the fabric of time. You three have been chosen, if you are up to the task.”

And so it came to pass that three Maiar of Varda were among strange stars. Literally. They lit up the sky as though it were their own, and, soon enough, it was. They were part of a new song of the cosmos, singing alongside the swaying trees, and the droplets of ocean, and the suns beyond them going down and coming up, in the endless cycle of days.

But there was a darkness in this world. A darkness which at first appeared to be caused by the marring of Melkor, and yet was beyond it, so that they could not tell which had preceded the other. Perhaps the darkness was in all worlds, only it showed itself in different ways. 

There came a time when the darkness was snuffing out the light, and spreading so fast that nothing could contain it. Heartbroken and afraid, but strong, many stars sacrificed themselves to clear away a patch of dark. The three Maiar were among them. 

They had thought that their purpose in this universe had been done. But it was only partially so, and they had been kept in this world in such a manner that they could accomplish things previously beyond their grasp. Gradually and with time, they got used to their new forms. Now the Maiar were formless, and yet all forms, empty, and yet teeming. Time herself guided them in the years after their sacrifice. She taught them how to wrinkle time and space, how to understand their new capacity. Many years passed, and they took on new names, new shapes, and new worlds within worlds.  
And then at last,  
“It was a dark and stormy night.”


End file.
